residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Resident Evil: Vendetta
Resident Evil: Vendetta, connu au japon sous le nom BIOHAZARD VENDETTA (バイオハザード ヴェンデッタ)', est un long métrage en images de synthèse développé avec la coopération de Capcom et Marza Animation Planet. Supervisé par Hiroyuki Kobayashi de chez Capcom, la première présentation du film a eut lieu le 27 Mai 2017 au Japon. Le style prévu du film, en comparaison des deux films précédents, est d'accueillir plus de fans d'anime tels que PSYCHO-PASS et de films d'horreur en live-action plutôt que de s'adresser entièrement aux fans établis des jeux.『バイオハザード：ヴェンデッタ』クリス＆レオンと共に戦う対バイオテロ部隊：BSAAメンバーの情報を公開！.famitsu.com. Consulté le 10 Avril 2017. Scénario Après les événements survenus à Tall Oaks et Lanshiang, Chris Redfield du BSAA, rejoint huit soldats de l'armée mexicaine en tant qu'observateur dans la région de Querétaro pour appréhender un trafiquant d'armes biologiques, Glenn Arias, et sauver des otages dans un manoir lié à une opération de contrebande d'armes biologiques remplit de zombies infectés par une nouvelle souche virale. Là, il trouve Glenn Arias, mais ce dernier s'enfuit quand le manoir explose. Chris vient ensuite à la rencontre d'une amie et conseillère du BSAA, le Dr. Rebecca Chambers, qui commence à développer des médicaments pour combattre le virus rencontré dans le manoir. Le laboratoire est attaqué par l'une des complices d'Arias suite à la fin des recherches de Rebecca, que Chris sauve d'une infection. Après l'attaque, ils décident de rejoindre Leon S. Kennedy qui pourrait les aider à arrêter Arias. Concluant qu'Arias est impliqué dans une attaque terroriste à venir, ils se rendent à New York pour le trouver avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérouler. Résumé détaillé Suite aux événements de survenus à Tall Oaks et Lanshiang, Chris Redfield rejoint huit soldats de l'armée mexicaine en tant qu'observateur dans la région de Querétaro pour appréhender un trafiquant d'armes biologiques, Glenn Arias, et sauver ses otages, l'agent infiltrée du BSAA Cathy White et son fils Zack, disparus depuis deux semaines. Avec Tricell et Neo-Umbrella hors-circuit, Arias est devenue l'une des cibles les plus importantes du BSAA en vendant leurs armes abandonnées. L'escouade arrive dans un manoir rappelant le style de Trevor, utilisé par Arias pour ses affaires. Ils se divisent en trois équipes de trois hommes pour rechercher Arias. Une équipe est attaquée et infectée par Zack zombifié alors qu'ils essayaient de vérifier si ce dernier allait bien. En entendant les coups de feu, l'équipe de Chris rejoint la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait les autres agents. Ils trouvent la chambre vide, et l'un des agents est alors traîné sous le lit et dévoré, tandis que l'autre est mordu et se transforme, avant de se faire tuer par Chris. Le capitaine de l'escouade se préoccupe alors de la perte de contact radio avec ses hommes et demande à leur hélicoptère de revenir pour évacuer le bâtiment. Un zombie sort alors de sa cachette et mord le capitaine. Il ordonne aux deux soldats restants de s'échapper par une porte, mais ils se font découpés par des câbles mis en place pour les piéger. Seul Chris s'échappe du bâtiment, après avoir sauté à travers une fenêtre, en essayant d'échapper à une horde de zombies. Il combat Arias qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, mais il perd lorsque Arias récupère son pistolet et lui tire dans le dos. Bien que son gilet le protège, Chris est encore blessé par l'impact. Arias révèle que son virus nouvellement conçu est capable de distinguer les personnes infectées entre les amis et les ennemis. Arias et ses gardes du corps s'en vont tranquillement, alors qu'une horde de zombies menée par Cathy se dirige vers Chris, toujours au sol. Chris est sauvé au dernier moment par l'hélicoptère de l'armée qui l'emmène, tuant Cathy par la même occasion. Dans un flashback, Arias et Sarah viennent tout juste d'être mariés et sont toujours à la cérémonie lorsqu'un drone lâche une bombe à leur réception de mariage. La zone est détruite et les invités sont tués. Seul Arias est toujours en vie, tenant encore la main gauche de sa femme dont le bras s'est fait arraché. De retour au monde actuel, Arias regarde alors la ville de New York depuis son appartement, jurant que tout ce qu'il accomplira sera en l'honneur de Sarah. Quatre mois plus tard, à Chicago dans l’Illinois, la professeure d'université Rebecca Chambers travaille avec son assistant, Aaron, pour créer un vaccin fonctionnel contre un nouveau virus se propageant aux États-Unis. Au moins vingt attaques ont eu lieu à l'échelle nationale, bien que le gouvernement américain ne diffusent pas d'informations afin d'éviter de créer la panique. Les incidents se produisent apparemment au hasard, ce qui fait que Rebecca en déduit que les attaques sont la cause délibérée d'une agence inconnue plutôt que de la propagation naturelle du virus. Pour la recherche d'un vaccin, 252 expériences ont déjà été exécutées, et Aaron annonce la livraison de plus de trente corps infectés pour aider à la synthèse du vaccin. Les étudiants n'étant pas présents ce jour là, Rebecca demande à Aaron d'aller récupérer personnellement des échantillons des corps. Après son départ, l'expérience n°252 est enregistrée sur le système informatique comme étant un succès dans le développement d'un vaccin, et les échantillons sont automatiquement placés dans des seringues et mis en réfrigération. Alors qu'Aaron se dirige vers la morgue, il remarque une grille d'aération au sol. A ce moment-là, la garde du corps d'Arias, Maria Gomez, le maîtrise et le frappe. L'alimentation principale du laboratoire est coupée, ce qui se traduit par un état de verrouillage et la fermeture des volets. Maria lance une forme aérienne du virus dans le système de ventilation. Les membres du personnel du laboratoire sont infectés et se transforment en zombies, sauf Rebecca, qui arrive à rester maître d'elle même tout en étant affaiblie. Elle quitte son laboratoire et se dirige vers la salle de synthèse des vaccins où elle s'injecte le nouveau vaccin à temps pour empêcher la zombification. Rebecca quitte la pièce pour trouver Aaron dans le couloir, en train de manger un cadavre sur le sol. Quand il la remarque, Rebecca arrive à lui échapper et l’abat à coup d'extincteur dans le crane. Elle retourne dans son laboratoire à mesure que d'autres zombies arrivent. En se cachant dans le laboratoire, un autre zombie apparaît, qu'elle tue en le poignardant dans le cerveau avec une paire de ciseaux. Maria fait exploser la salle de synthèse des vaccins alors que Chris et l'équipe « Silver Dagger » du BSAA arrivent pour sauver Rebecca. Après avoir été évacué du campus, Rebecca est hébergée à l'hôtel et regarde les informations à la télévision. Selon la politique de dissimulation, l'attaque à Chicago est rapportée par ENN comme étant une attaque de terroristes armés. La chaîne NEWS F3 rapporte qu'un massacre a eu lieu dans une ville en périphérie de Chicago, avec un soudain excès de violence dans un lotissement de mobile home décrit par un dizaine de personnes, mais que les forces spéciales de l’Ontario affirment contrôler la situation ce qui déplaît aux victimes qui remettent en cause la version officielle des faits. Rebecca ajoute les incidents potentiels à une carte de l'Amérique du Nord. Chris entre alors dans la chambre de Rebecca et explique son besoin de trouver Arias. Ayant appris que le laboratoire de Rebecca était le plus avancé du pays, Chris avait justement décidé de la rencontrer pour la prévenir d'une attaque potentielle. La garde du corps d'Arias étant entrée dans le laboratoire de Rebecca, Chris soupçonne que le nouveau vaccin de Rebecca sera bientôt inutile puisqu'Arias va sans aucun doute modifier son arme biologique pour ne plus être affectée par le vaccin. Rebecca révèle alors que le nouveau génome du virus est similaire aux Plagas utilisés par Los Iluminados en 2004. Souhaitant trouver plus d'informations, Rebecca et l'équipe Silver Dagger se rendent dans les Montagnes Rocheuses du Colorado afin de parler à Leon, qui avait précédemment rencontré les Plagas lorsque les Iluminados avaient enlevé Ashley Graham, la fille du président des Etats-Unis. Ils le retrouvent saoul et pas très coopératif. Ayant perdu toute son équipe à la suite de l'explosion d'une bombe à Washington, D.C., le problème d'alcool de Leon a refait surface et il ne veut plus prendre au combat. Chris essaye de le convaincre autrement, décrivant Arias comme un trafiquant d'armes tellement véreux que le gouvernement l'a mis sur sa liste des gens à éliminer, faisant exploser une bombe à son mariage, tuant sa femme et toute sa famille et qu'il en veut maintenant à la Terre entière, après avoir passé des années dans la clandestinité. Leon n'est toujours pas intéressé, considérant le gouvernement comme répréhensible si sa seule idée pour lutter contre le terrorisme est de bombarder des mariages. Rebecca met un terme à leur dispute en expliquant que le virus est déjà en sommeil en chacun d'entre eux et qu'il faut trouver le déclencheur qui permet la transformation, que seul Arias connait. Même si son vaccin est efficace sur elle, Rebecca doute que cela soit le cas avec tout le monde s'ils ne trouvent pas comment Arias déclenche le virus. Elle dépose alors une fiole de son sang contenant toutes les réponses, et demande à Chris et Leon de l'envoyer à un laboratoire de confiance si elle venait à mourir, avant d'aller se rafraîchir dans les toilettes. Le restaurant est espionné par Arias. Intrigué par Rebecca, il ordonne à Maria de la capturer et d'éliminer tous les autres. Alors qu'elle fait le point sur la situation en se lavant les mains, Rebecca remarque du sang provenant d'un cabinet. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvre une jeune femme morte. Choquée, Rebecca ne remarque pas la diversion, et se fait attraper par Maria. Dans le restaurant, un homme que Leon connait sous le nom de Patricio arrive en courant. Leon le plaque contre une poutre en bois, et le blâme pour la mort de son équipe et de les avoir balancé. Patricio demande de l'aide à Leon, expliquant que sa femme et sa fille sont en Espagne et qu'un trafiquant d'armes se fait payer par les survivants des Iluminados pour lancer une attaque bactériologique de grande ampleur. Leon demande alors des informations sur Arias avant de voir s'il aidera sa famille ou non. Au même moment, un camion s’arrête juste devant le restaurant, avec des soldats tout équipés de noir. Diego, un autre garde du corps d'Arias rencontré précédemment par Chris los de l'épisode du Manoir au Mexique, les suit avec une gatling et attaque le restaurant. Une serveuse est tuée et Patricio est mortellement touché. Jetant un coup d'oeil, Chris se rend compte que l'attaque n'était qu'une diversion pour kidnapper Rebecca avant que le camion ne redémarre. Alors qu'il se décide à finalement aider Chris, le téléphone de Patricio sonne et Leon décroche à contre coeur. La femme de Patricio au bout du fil est paniquée et demande s'il a trouvé l'homme qui pourrait les aider, sa petite fille suppliant de parler à son père. Leon raccroche, désemparé, avant que Chris ne lui rappelle qu'ils ont des pistes et qu'il a besoin de lui. Rebecca se réveille à Manhattan, vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Elle est attachée à une chaise, dans une salle couverte d'un écran géant représentant une forêt paisible, et décorée pour ressembler à une réception de mariage en plein air. Arias entre dans la salle vêtu d'un costume de mariage blanc et révèle que les boites en bois disposées sur les chaises dans la salle contiennent les restes de ses amis et de sa famille, qu'il a partiellement réanimés grâce au Virus-A mais sans trouver le moyen d’empêcher leurs corps de pourrir. Après des présentations, Arias demande à Rebecca d'expliquer comment elle a trouvé le remède pour sa marchandise. Rebecca révèle les résultats de ses recherches, en découvrant qu'il existe trois souches du virus. La première infecte les gens de façon latente, en mélangeant la base du virus avec l'eau potable, ce que Rebecca a comprit suite aux nombreuses épidémies autour des Grands Lacs. La deuxième sert de déclencheur et la troisième permet de choisir qui sera la cible, une sorte de virus de désactivation. Rebecca précise également que ces épidémies n'étaient pas prévues, et que sous certaines rares conditions le virus latent peut être activé sans déclencheur, et que ces virus sont donc soient inutiles, soient ils courent le risque de s'activer tout seul, mais combinés ils deviennent redoutables. Arias confirme tout cela même s'il explique que les recherches de Rebecca sont incomplètes, puisque si elle avait trouvé un remède, elle n'aurait pas été attaqué après se l'être injectée. Après une brève discussion à propos du drame du mariage, Arias montre à Rebecca la ressemblance qu'elle a avec sa femme défunte, Sarah, et décide l'épouser. Voulant célébrer à nouveau son mariage, Arias présente à Rebecca le bras de son ancienne épouse, et force Rebecca à mettre l'anneau autour de son doigt. Refusant de lui obéir, Arias la frappe avant de regretter son geste, et promet alors de remplacer le bras de Rebecca par celui de Sarah. Leon et Chris analysent l'ordinateur portable de Rebecca afin de trouver des informations sur sa localisation. Utilisant la carte SD du téléphone de Patricio, Leon découvre qu'Arias va se servir du virus « déclencheur » à New-York et que si l'épidémie devient incontrôlable, des bonbonnes marquées d'un A vert contiennent le vaccin et sont prêtes à être utilisées. Il déduit avec Chris que ces bobonnes se trouvent dans la planque d'Arias à New-York, avec Rebecca. Voulant brouiller les pistes pour ralentir le BSAA, Arias ordonne à Maria de déclencher l'attaque autour des Grands Lacs, initialement prévue pour le lendemain. Des camions citernes de la société A-GUA Industries, Ltd. sont conduits à travers New-York et dispersent le virus déclencheur dans les rues. Le NYPD est rapidement débordé par les zombies surgissant de nul part. L'équipe Silver Dagger tout juste vaccinée arrive et reçoit l'information comme quoi le BSAA et le NYPD SWAT sont sur les lieux mais sont complètement dépassés, et que la police d'état ne sera pas là avant trois heures à cause des autres attaques. L'équipe, sous les informations de Rebecca, décide de faire exploser les citernes puisque le virus ne semble pas résister à la chaleur et s'enflamme à la même température que l'essence. L'équipe atterrit au sol, avec seulement un Gambit et une moto Ducati pour se déplacer au sol, fournis par le BSAA. L'équipe se divise en deux groupes (Nadia et DC qui travaillent depuis les airs, et Leon, Chris et Damian au sol) pour trouver les citernes. Leon lance une grenade sur un camion AGUA sur son chemin qui explose. Les agents d'Arias planqué dans une camionnette à proximité, remarquent l'attaque, mais sont rapidement tués par Damian. Ce dernier est cependant attaqué et tué par les Cerbères gardés dans la camionnette pour la sécurité. Leon distrait alors les cerbères de Chris et se débarrasse d'eux après une course poursuite à bord de sa moto sur l'autoroute. Ayant refusé les avances d'Arias, Rebecca est retenue au laboratoire où on lui injecte une version améliorée du virus « déclencheur » grâce à son sang, qui devrait prendre effet dans trente minutes. Chris arrive aux locaux d'Arias, où ce dernier le prévient à travers des haut-parleurs qu'il ne reste que vingt minutes avant que le virus ne prenne effet. Arias libère alors des zombies pour ralentir Chris mais ce dernier est rejoint par Leon, ce qui lui permet de reprendre sa route pour sauver Rebecca. Il se fait attaquer par un chirurgien armé d'un scalpel mais le met hors de nuire en un seul coup. Il est cependant rejoint par Diego, qu'il arrive à vaincre après un bref combat. Voyant qu'il reste moins de dix minutes, Chris force le chirurgien encore sonné à lui dévoiler l'emplacement du vaccin. S'échappant vers le toit avec Rebecca, Chris s'engage dans un combat coriace avec Arias. Le marchant d'arme passe alors à travers un sol vitré et s'écrase au sol. Il est rejoint par Diego, a qui il demande de passer à l'étape finale et d'enlever ses protections afin de fusionner avec ce dernier pour devenir une créature semblable à un Tyran. Alors que Chris essayait de trouver le vaccin avec une Rebecca très affaiblie à ses côtés, ils sont rejoins par Ariego, où Arias semble avoir gardé son intelligence. Chris est capturé mais Leon arrive à temps sur sa moto pour déstabiliser Ariego et libérer Chris. Leon s'engage dans un long combat avec Ariego, tandis que Chris parvient finalement à trouver les bobonnes contenant le vaccin. Leon se retrouve en très mauvaise posture entre les mains d'Ariego, mais les membres restant du Silver Dagger arrivent à temps pour que Nadia puisse tirer sur le visage et l'épaule d'Ariego à l'aide d'un rail-gun, détruisant également quelques immeubles sur son passage. Ariego se met alors à chasser l'hélicoptère et s'agrippe dessus avec ses griffes rétractables, blessant Nadia au passage. Leon se met alors à conduire sa moto à fond afin de la faire exploser sur Ariego dans les airs. Ce dernier s’accroche toujours avec ses griffes, mais est totalement détruit suite à un coup de lance grenade tiré par Chris. Chris fait alors inhaler à Rebecca la forme “Inactive” du virus, ce qui permet d'inverser le processus. Au petit matin, l'équipe Silver Dagger quitte le bâtiment avec l'hélicoptère afin de disperser le virus « inactif » dans les airs afin de terminer l'épidémie. On aperçoit enfin Maria qui a survécu à l'attaque, jurant vengeance pour la mort de son père. Différences avec le roman Un roman '''''BIOHAZARD: Vendetta est également publié au Japon le 25 Mai 2017, écrit par le même scénariste que celui du film, Makoto Fukami. Bien qu’il suive la trame scénaristique du film, il contient beaucoup de scènes, de détails et de dialogues qui ne sont pas présents dans le film final. Production et Marketing Le film est annoncé le 15 Octobre 2015 dans un énoncé de mission sur le site officiel de Marza Animation Planet. On parlait alors d'un "redémarrage" (reboot), mais cela concernait l'équipe de production qui serait différente des deux premiers films, et non pas en termes d'intrigue.実力派映画スタッフと人気アニメ脚本家で完全リブート！『バイオハザード』フルCG長編映画製作決定!.Marza.com. Consulté le 09 Avril 2017 Le titre officiel est dévoilé 25 mars 2016, anciennement appelé "BIOHAZARD CG3".2017年公開 CG映画『バイオハザード』タイトル決定！さらにDucati XDiavelとのタンデムも.marza.com. Consulté le 09 Avril 2017 Le réalisateur japonais Takashi Shimizu servira de producteur exécutif pour le film. Shimizu est connu pour son rôle de réalisateur de films tels que Ju-On: The Grudge en 2002 et son remake américain en 2004. Le film mettra en vedette une campagne promotionnelle, pour Ducati Motor Handling, afin de présenter sa dernière moto, la XDiavel, qui sera utilisée par Leon au point culminant du film.MARZA ANIMATION PLANET : マーザ・アニメーションプラネット株式会社.marza.com. Consulté le 09 Avril 2017 Cependant, afin de recréer cette séquence en CGI, l'équipe a dû construire une moto en bois afin qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence métallique en attachant les capteurs de motion capture. La moto en images de synthèse a été conceptualisé en étroite coopération avec Ducati."In order to recreate that sequence in CGI we built a bike out of wood so there was no metal interference when attaching motion capture sensors. The CGI bike was designed closely with Ducati". facebook.com. Consulté le 26 Mai 2017. Pour promouvoir la sortie du film, une expérience interactive en réalité virtuelle nommée "Z infected Experience" est proposée gratuitement en téléchargement pour le PlayStation®VR de la PS4 sur le PlayStation Store Japonais le 24 Mai 2017.【PS VR】5月24日よりVR映像『BIOHAZARD VENDETTA : Z Infected Experience』を独占無料配信！.jp.playstation.com. Consulté le 26 Mai 2017. Pour la première fois dans la série, des projections au cinéma en dehors du Japon seront réalisées aux quatres coins du monde pendant une soirée. En France, une avant première au Grand Rex à Paris est programmée le 2 Juin 2017 à 20h.Resident Evil: Vendetta - Avant première officielle Vendredi 2 Juin 2017 à 20h. legrandrex.fr. Consulté le 26 Mai 2015. Resident Evil: Vendetta WORLDWIDE RELEASE DATES. residentevilvendettareleasedates.com. Consulté le 26 Mai 2017. Un roman BIOHAZARD: Vendetta est également publié au Japon le 25 Mai 2017, écrit par le même scénariste que celui du film, Makoto Fukami. Bien qu’il suive la trame scénaristique du film, il contient beaucoup de scènes, de détails et de dialogues qui ne sont pas présents dans le film final. Casting Notes * L'enfance de Leon devait être explorée dans l'histoire, mais l'équipe a finalement décidé de ne pas l'inclure dans le film final. * La traduction française de ce film utilise le terme des jeux "Armes Bio-Organiques" pour définir les créatures (ou alternativement "Armes bactériologiques"). ** Cependant, les Plagas restent mentionnés de façon générique comme "Parasites". * Les marques Tiffany, Louis Vuitton et Pronovias semblent exister dans l'univers de la saga, puisqu'elles sont mentionnées dans le roman BIOHAZARD: Vendetta. Galerie Images promotionnelles Biohazard Vendetta - Promotional image no text - bg-sp.jpg|Affiche sans texte. Resident Evil Vendetta - Leon Scott Kennedy - Ducati XDiavel.png|Une image promotionnelle de Leon publiée le 25 mars 2016, avec la moto Ducati XDiavel. Manoir artwork Vendetta.jpg|Artwork du Manoir. CGWORLD.jpg|''Resident Evil Vendetta'' dans le magazine CGWORLD. BIOHAZARD_VENDETTA.jpg|Logo officiel. BIOHAZARD 2017 film poster.jpg|Police de titre initiale. Production CG1.jpg CG2.jpg CG3.jpg CG4.jpg CG5.jpg CG6.jpg CG7.jpg CG8.jpg CG9.jpg CG10.jpg CG11.jpg CG12.jpg CG13.jpg CG14.jpg CG15.jpg CG16.jpg CG17.jpg CG18.jpg CG19.jpg CG20.jpg Captures d'écran Biohazard Vendetta teaser trailer - Leon Scott Kennedy in morgue.png|Leon dans une morgue. Biohazard Vendetta teaser trailer - Chris Redfield and BSAA in woods.png|Chris et l'armée mexicaine dans les bois. Biohazard Vendetta teaser trailer - mansion exterior.png|Le Manoir. Biohazard Vendetta teaser trailer - Chris Redfield.png|Chris Redfield. Biohazard Vendetta teaser trailer - Chris Redfield and BSAA storm mansion.png|Chris et l'armée mexicaine entrant de force dans le Manoir. Glenn Arias Vendetta.jpg|Glenn Arias. Rebecca Venedtta.jpg|Rebecca Chambers. Chris&Leon.jpg|Chris et Leon dans les rues de New-York. Damian Vendetta.jpg|Damian, membre de l'équipe Silver Dagger du BSAA. DC Vendetta.jpg|DC, membre de l'équipe Silver Dagger du BSAA. Nadia Vendetta.jpg|Nadia, ancienne sniper de l'équipe SWAT de la police de Los Angeles ayant rejoint le BSAA. Trailers BIOHAZARD VENDETTA（バイオハザード ヴェンデッタ） ティザーPV Resident Evil Vendetta Official Trailer 1 (2017) Animated Movie HD Sources Lien externes *Annonce officielle de Capcom (Japonais) *Page officielle de Capcom (Japonais) *Site officiel (Japonais) en:Resident Evil: Vendetta es:BIOHAZARD VENDETTA ru:Resident Evil: Vendetta Category:Films